Insomnia, SleepWalking and SleepWHAT!
by pooky11602
Summary: Inu and Kags are college roommates. They are both conflicted with sleeping disorders. Kags with Insomnia; and Inu with sleepwalking. Lets see what kind of trouble they get into...  Lemon, Language, Hilarity... Two-Shot
1. Disorders and Citrus

'_Damn it I can't sleep again! I guess I'll get up and make some tea to calm my nerves; I got a major exam tomorrow!'_ A frustrated Kagome tossed back her lavender colored comforter and got up. She shivered at the cool night air; especially since the air conditioner was on. It might have been chilly in the apartment but it was insanely hot outside; and she would much rather be cold that sweltering. Grabbing a nearby hoodie, she proceeded downstairs; all the while putting the hoodie on her chilled form.

'_Hmmmm why is this thing so big?'_ Then she noticed it was her roommate, Inuyasha's hoodie that he gave her to wear the other day. She smiled at the memory while smelling his scent all over it. He gave it to her when they were walking home one night after going out to eat with their friends and it had started raining. He didn't want her to catch a cold. _'He's so sweet when he wants to be.'_

She stepped into the kitchen on the first floor of their two story apartment; heading straight for the cabinets to find her chamomile tea. After she found it, she squealed and placed the box on the counter. She got the tea kettle, added the water, placed it on the stove and set the temp to 'HIGH'.

"Now I just have to wait for the water to boil. Hmmm what time is it?" She peaked at the microwave and it read, "2:49." She sighed. She had to be in class at eight. Luckily it was history test on fables, myths and legends. She lived at a shire at the other end of the city when she was younger. And her grandfather's favorite pastime was telling all of the stories of legend's past. So she was in great shape.

She walked into the living room and turned on the TV. She saw one of her favorite movies was on so she turned it there until her water had boiled. Not five minutes later she heard footsteps prodding around behind her. She looked up from her place on the couch and saw her roommate walking into the kitchen in only his boxers. She got up and went to see what he would do this time.

Inuyasha Tashio was like a god placed on earth for mankind's eyes to see. He was 23 and had golden skin, chest and abs that you would want to touch for hours on end, silver hair that reached down to his nicely toned ass, amber colored eyes that you can get lost in, and to top it off, literally, two doggie ears that she longed to touch and rub; like I said…a god. Kagome reached the kitchen doorway and saw her roommate rummaging through the fridge. "Inuyasha?" she called. No answer. _'Oh great he's sleepwalking again.'_

***~*Flashback*~***

Kagome was going to go see a room in an apartment that was being rented by Inuyasha. She arrived and he gave her the tour. It was a great apartment and they hit it off right away. She was moved in one week later; the only thing that he didn't tell her that he was a terrible sleepwalker. She experienced this about three weeks after moving in. She, being an insomniac was downstairs getting some tea in the kitchen when she heard footsteps behind her. Of course she was scared; one because she knew that Inuyasha was upstairs sleeping and two it was pitch dark. Luckily she knew a few defense moves just in case it was a burglar. The footsteps got closer she turned punched and kicked the person and she heard a groan. She ran to the light switch and light evaded the room. What she saw was her roommate sprawled out on the floor holding his stomach in pain. Kagome ran to his side and asked, "Oh Kami! Inuyasha are you okay?"

He opened his liquid gold orbs and stared at his roommate in confusion. "Kagome? What are you doing in my room trying to kill me?"

This was Kagome's turn to be confused. "Ugh Inuyasha? We're in the kitchen and I thought you were a burglar."

He looked around and sure enough they were in the kitchen; he felt stupid. He started to get up but had to get help from his hot roommate. He knew that he had forgotten to tell her some things when she came to look at the room. The most of the important stuff flew out the window when he saw her though. Kagome Higurashi, 21, one word…hot! That day she was wearing a short black skirt that barely covered her nice and very touchable ass, her curves were all in the right places, her raven colored hair that he wanted to run his fingers through, was down to the middle of her back, her skin looked so smooth he just wanted to run his hands over her and see if it felt the way it looked. He couldn't think of anything but touching her. He thought that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Now three weeks later, she was helping him to the couch after she had nearly 'killed' him with her kick; and he was loving every minute of it.

She got him to the couch and sat down beside him. He slumped down and doubled over in pain; but it was fading. She looked at him feeling guilty and asked him, "Do you need anything?"

He looked up at her and inaudibly gasped at the guilt and concern he saw in her eyes. "No Kagome; it's starting to go away. But I do need to tell you something I forgot to tell you."

"What is it…?"

"Well I have a terrible case of sleepwalking. That's why I thought I was in my room when I woke up. Sometimes it happens four times a week and then it doesn't happen for months. Sorry I didn't tell you. I bet now you want to move out don't you…." He cast his gaze down to the floor waiting for rejection.

She looked at him and said, "Well that explains some of things that I found around the apartment."

"Like…..?"

"Well last week I found a half made peanut-butter and jelly sandwich on the counter, and yesterday when I went to go get a shower, it was already on."

He chuckled, "Yeah that sounds like some of the things that I would do. So you aren't freaked out are you?"

"No and don't worry, I'm not going to move."

He smiled, "That's good to know. Well I'm going back to bed. You coming?"

"Yeah let me get my tea."

***~*End Flashback*~***

Kagome got up from her position on the couch and approached the kitchen doorway. Ever since that night about nine months ago, she would get up and find food that Inuyasha would've halfway prepared on the counter, cold coffee in the pot, shower running, and some of his clothes in random places of the apartment. Other than the sleepwalking, her insomnia had gotten to the point were she would had to go to a doctor for sleep medicine.

Over the last couple of months, Kagome was starting to have feelings for her hanyou roommate. He would protect her from mongrels at school and would help with her stress level by playing Tekken with her. After dinner when they would go into the living room to watch TV, they would sit on the couch together. Over the past couple of months though she noticed that they had gotten closer together until one day a few weeks ago she was unconsciously _cuddling_ with him and he didn't say a word to her about it.

When she got to the doorway she saw Inuyasha once again making his famous PBJ sandwich. _'If he only knew how much bread we go through.'_ She chuckled at the thought. She walked in and put her arms around her hanyou and gently shook him awake.

He woke up in the kitchen with a knife in his right hand with jelly on it and a piece of bread with peanut butter on it in his left hand. He sighed. _'Well I guess I shouldn't waste it. What compels me to make these all the time?'_ He then noticed that his backside and waist was a little warm. He looked down and saw slender arms around his waist. He smiled. He put his sandwich down and turned in Kagome's arms and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and cuddled into the warmth of his naked chest.

He placed his nose into her hair and smelled her heavenly, calming scent. _'Ahh. Rain and cherry blossoms.'_ He smiled into her hair. "Couldn't sleep huh?" he asked. She shook her head no.

She looked up into his amber orbs. _'Damn there pulling me in again!'_ He looked down into her sapphire eyes and they had same effect on him as his on her. Unconsciously knowing, they were slowly getting closer and closer. They were about a breath away when the tea kettle started whistling, effectively ending the trance.

She looked over at the tea kettle then to Inuyasha. "You want some tea?"

He chuckled, "Only if you half the PBJ with me." They laughed and separated. He finished the sandwich and she served the tea then went to the living room for TV.

They settled on the couch as usual. Inuyasha sat at the end of the couch facing the TV and Kagome settled in beside him. Inuyasha turned it to an all anime channel and they watched the action packed shows. They ate and drank until Inuyasha started to get sleepy again. He looked over to Kagome who was now resting her head on his shoulder and cuddling up to him for warmth. He noticed that she had his hoodie on and smiled. He was getting pretty sleepy but didn't want to leave her so he got an idea and he hoped that she wouldn't mind. "Hey Kagome?"

"Hmm…?"

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "You want to lay down with me?"

She turned her head and once again their eyes captured one another again. They inched closer and finally their lips touched with a chaste kiss. They pulled away, only an inch and whispered against his lips, "Sure. I would like that."

In his mind, he was doing a little victory dance. Soon they were laying on the couch together; his back up against the back of the couch and her back against his chest with his arms holding onto her waist. He was making some pretty bold moves tonight but if she wasn't protesting, he wasn't either.

Kagome was starting to get a little sleepy now after hours of trying. _ 'Hmm…. Maybe I should go to sleep like this every night. It didn't take me long at all to get sleepy. It usually takes me about three cups of tea and a sleeping pill to get me to sleep.'_ She carefully turned in Inuyasha's arms and cuddled into his chest. She looked up and saw that he was sleeping. _'Aww he looks so adorable when he sleeps! And his ears are twitching slightly too…. I wonder if he'll mind if….'_ She cautiously raised her hand to his left ear and started rubbing; soon after she started hearing a noise coming from Inuyasha. _'Is he….purring?'_ She continued rubbing and he leaned into her hand and his arms got a little tighter around her. His purring was starting to lull her to sleep and she finally fell into dreamland still caressing his ear.

The next morning Kagome woke up feeling very warm and content. She knew what time it was because her biological clock was set to 6:45 in the morning, no matter what time her body decided to fall asleep. So she had an hour to get ready and eat breakfast before making her way to campus. Inuyasha was a little lazy. He didn't have classes until late morning so he could sleep in a little longer. But Kagome could come home early after the test today since that's all they were doing today. '_Yay for me!'_ She looked up at Inuyasha's face to see he was still sleeping like a baby. _'Lucky…'_ Then she noticed that her hand was neatly nestled in the crook of Inuyasha's neck. She moved her hand down to his chest and ran her fingers over his muscles. She could see the muscles twitch under her ministrations.

He started to stir and mumbled, "MHmmm… that feels nice….." She giggled and tried to get out of his hold but it was futile; he just tightened his grip around her. She huffed in frustration, "Inu I got to get up and go to class."

He just cuddled with her more and said, "Don't go…..skip…..warm….."

'_Awww he doesn't want me to leave…..'_ She sighed, "I would if I didn't have an exam." She reached up and caressed his ear again. The purring started again. She giggled again, "How about this…..When I get back, I'll come back and we can cuddle some more okay?"

He lazily opened his dazed eyes to gaze at her. "Promise…?"

She reached up and gave him a kiss, "Promise." His grip loosened and she got out of his embrace. She heard a whimper when she let go of his ear. She smiled and placed a kiss on his ear and left the room to get ready.

He stayed there on the couch thinking about the night before and this morning. _'Hmmm…. Let's see. I was sleepwalking again, making another fucking PBJ and she woke me up with her arms around my waist. We came in here and watched TV and we fell asleep in each other's arms. And we kissed a couple of times. Of which she initiated one of them! Hmm…. I wonder if she has the same feelings about me that I do about her. But why would she want to have anything to do with a hanyou. I can only hope.'_ With that he closed his eyes again and fell back into a restless sleep.

Kagome got ready and was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a tight t-shirt that said 'I love my puppy' with a cute chibi Husky on it. But it was covered up by none other than Inuyasha's hoodie. She went downstairs and saw that Inuyasha was asleep. He was all sprawled out on the couch with his left leg on the back of couch, his right leg hanging off the arm, his right arm was laying down the front of the couch and finally his left arm was crossed above his head and his head was resting on the opposite arm of the couch. She tried desperately to hold back a laugh and almost failed. She noticed she had about 15 minutes to eat a small breakfast and get out of there. She had some toast with jelly on it and orange juice. Before she left she went back to the living room and saw Inuyasha in the same position. She walked over and bent down and gave him a kiss on the lips and tweaked his ear. He smiled in his sleep and she giggled. She got her shoes by the door and walked to class.

She got to class just in time. She got her test and read the first question, "What type of demon is a kitsune?" _'Oh my Kami! This is going to be so easy!' _She giggled. One hundred questions down and it was the last question, an essay. "Please describe the fable of the Shikon no Tama and all characters that were involved. Give as much detail as possible. 20 points." Kagome chuckled evilly in her mind, _'Hehehe. This was is favorite fable! Ha! This exam is definitely going to bring my grade up. Especially since this is exam is worth about 20% of my final grade.'_ She wrote of the origin of the jewel, the quest that included an inu-hanyou, a reincarnated miko, a monk, a demon exterminator, a kitsune and a neko demon. She wrote about the evil hanyou named Naraku that was going to take over Japan with the help of the jewel. And how the group defeated the evil creature and the hanyou and miko mated and their souls were connected for eternity. And how a selfless wish destroyed it and it has never surfaced again. Her essay was so detailed that she needed three pages to fit it all in. She was the first to finish and the rest of the class was wondering how a girl that was doing so poorly in history had finished before them. Most of them thought that she bombed the exam. She handed her exam to the professor about 30 minutes after it had started. Kagome's professor, Mrs. Yakatori looked at her with a puzzling look. "Kagome I hope that you did well on this exam. If you didn't then you are going to fail this course."

Kagome smiled at her and said, "I am positive that I passed with flying colors. If you don't believe me, you can grade it right now if you would like." She didn't mean to sound so snappy but she was still tired and wanted to get back home and sleep in the arms of her favorite hanyou. Mrs. Yakatori just sighed and took out her red pen to make marks on her test. About five minutes later, all 100 questions were looked at and no red marks were on Kagome's test. Mrs. Yakatori skimmed through her essay because it was so long.

She looked up at Kagome and saw that the young adult had a big grin on her face. Mrs. Yakatori only smiled back and said while giving her a grade of 120 on her test, "Well Miss Higurashi I'm impressed. Not a single answer wrong and you answered the essay in great detail. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know so much about legends and myths?"

Kagome could only smile. "Well my family lives in a shrine across town and let's just say that my grandfather's favorite pastime was to tell these stories. And the fable of the Shikon no Tama is my favorite one." And Kagome's voice got a little quieter and she got closer to the teacher. "And between you and me, my family are direct descendents of the miko in the story." Mrs. Yakatori gasped. She herself was a miko and she hadn't noticed that Kagome was one until her reiki flare. She saw that the young adult had much power but kept it sealed from others. "Well Kagome, if you like this subject a lot maybe you should major in it."

"I was actually thinking about it. But no one seems to specialize in that so I wouldn't know where to start."

"Well I can help you there. One of my colleagues in Kyoto majored in this and he might be able to help you. Here let me get you his information and you can talk to him about it."

"Oh wow thank you!" Kagome got the info and left.

Kagome was thinking about some things on the way home. _'Hmm… Mr. Totosai N__ihontō_**_._****_ I think I'll email you when I get up from my nap…:: sighs :: Sleeping with Inuyasha last night was great. In his arms I fell asleep a lot faster than usual. Maybe it'll become a new thing for us. I hope that we don't fall asleep on the couch every night though…I'm kinda stiff this morning.'_**** She kept walking and thought of the very easy test that she had just aced. ****_'If all of Mrs. Yakatori's exams were like that then I would have a 4.0 GPA. But if I'm going to major in Fables, Myths and Legends I need to start studying a little harder. And that essay was so easy… But it seems strange now that I think about it… I'm a miko and Inuyasha is an inu-hanyou like in the story….hmm… I wonder if it's a coincidence or fate….'_**

**She walked into the apartment around nine, placed her shoes by the door and went to look for her roommate. She called out for him but he didn't answer. She went into the living room and he wasn't on the couch; checking the kitchen, not there either. ****_'Hmmm where is my puppy at?'_**** She giggled at this statement because she knew that he hated being called a puppy. Climbing the stairs, she heard the shower running. ****_'Ahh taking a shower I see….'_**** She knocked on the door and heard a mumble. "Inuyasha…?" She opened the door and saw his silhouette through the frosted glass. She blushed but continued on… "Just wanted to tell you that I'm back." **

**"Okay I'll be out in a few." **

**"Okay…" Then she thought of something and smiled evilly. "When you're done…Come and find me." She made sure that her voice sounded sexy and left. ****_'Why did I just do that?'_**

**From inside the shower, Inu Jr. twitched with anticipation. ****_'Did she just…' _****_'Yep she sure did…'_****_ 'Ugh! What do you want?' _****_'Oh nothing… Just saying that she's asking for it…' _****_ 'No she's not. We kissed and slept on the couch together. No big deal.' _****_'Uh-huh you keep telling yourself that buddy.'_****_ 'Whatever.'_**** His demon side stopped after that and he finished his shower.**

**Kagome left the bathroom looking very much like a ripe tomato. ****_'I can't believe I just did that…Now lets see…where to hide? But he can find me with my scent…Oh wait! I can mask my scent with my miko powers….hehehe this is going to be fun….'_**** She masked her scent so that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to find her so quickly. Then she had a great idea. She sneaked off into his room down the hall and crawled into his bed. She was already in some comfy clothes so she just laid there to wait for him. She saw that he already had his clothes in the bathroom so he wouldn't have to come in here for anything else. She cuddled with his black and red comforter and smelled his scent. ****_'Mhmmm…. He smells like a forest after a summer storm. His scent is so calming. :: yawn :: I'm already starting to get sleepy. I hope he finds me before I go to….'_**** She fell asleep with a smile on her face with his scent all around her.**

**Inuyasha finished his shower and put his clothes on. Brushed his teeth and hair and made his way to find his little vixen. He walked out of the bathroom and right away he noticed that her scent stopped there. ****_'How did she do that? Well however she did it, she didn't want to be found… hmmm this should be interesting…' _****he walked downstairs and looked in the kitchen and living room. '****_Not here, maybe in her room…' _****He leaped back upstairs in one bound and walked to her room. He opened her door and his nose was graced with her divine scent****_. 'Not here either… She wouldn't be in my room would she?'_**** He walked to his room at the other end of the hall and opened the door and saw cuddled in the bed was Kagome. He could tell by the way she was breathing that she was asleep. He smiled. He knew that after classes she would go back to sleep to make up for lost time. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at her and her face had only one emotion on it…contentment. He smiled again. He didn't have class until one since his first class was canceled so he drew back the covers, crawled up behind her and draped an arm around her front. She felt so warm and he decided there that he would play 'hooky' today and stay with her. He scooted closer to her sleeping form with his face in the crook of her neck and his right leg over hers. He took a deep breath of the scent and this time he sighed in contentment. Soon he was in dreamland with her.**

***~*Dream Sequence*~***

**Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw that he was in a small room with a fire going in the middle of it. He could hear even breathing all around him telling him that they were sleeping. He sensed four humans, a kitsune and a neko demon. Out of the human scents, he detected one male and three females. He took another breathe in and recognized the scent of rain and cherry blossoms. ****_'Kagome…'_**** He got up and walked over to the futon that held the miko and saw that it was her. She was wearing a traditional priestess outfit and sleeping deeply. For some unknown reason he gently shook her awake. She looked up into his amber ones with her blue ones. She smiled and whispered, "Inuyasha? Are you okay?" He didn't know what compelled him to do so, but he smiled and offered her hand to her which she took. They quietly left the small room to the outside. Inuyasha saw that it was a hut that they had left and outside was a wide landscape of fields, rice patties, and forests. And all of it was illuminated by a full moon and many stars. He turned to Kagome with her hand still in his and started walking. There was a comfortable silence that fell between them. About ten minutes later they were in front of the **Goshinboku. Inuyasha felt like he was on auto-pilot so he just let him in the dream take over. "Kagome it's been four years since you released me from that spell and over those years I have developed feelings for you…"

"Feelings?… What sort of feelings Inuyasha?"

He smiled at her naivety. "Kagome it's pretty hard for me to say things that are really important so please bear with me…Um…"

She giggled at his nervousness and placed her warm, calming hand on his cheek. He looked up into her eyes. She smiled. "Inuyasha you know that you can say anything to me. What's there to be so nervous about?"

He looked down so that she couldn't see his eyes because of his bangs. He mumbled something that Kagome couldn't understand. "Inu…what was that? I didn't hear you?"

He sighed and projected his voice a little louder. "I-I'm ….scared…."

Her face was marred with confusion. "Scared? Inu what are you scared of…?" she asked him full on concern.

He turned away from her and replied one word… "Rejection…" She was still confused. She saw him walk over to the base of the tree and sat down. She walked up to him and sat in front of him.

She looked at him with his head hung low and was worried about her friend. She loved him and would do anything to help him with his problems. She thought of his confession. _'Rejection? Why would he be scared of that? Every one of us accepts him for who he is. What is there to fear? Unless…it's some other kind…'_ She placed her hands in his and asked, "Inuyasha? Everyone accepts you the way you are. Why are you dwelling on this? What kind of rejection do you fear?"

He squeezed her hands to tell her that he had heard her and looked up into his favorite blue eyes. "Kagome, there is something I need to tell you. And please let me get through this." When she didn't say anything he continued. "I don't know how else to say what I want to say so I'm just going to come out and say it. Kagome, I love you. I have for a very long time. I know that I have hurt you through the years when I would run off to Kikyo but the reason I did that was to get information about Naraku. I never went because of my love for her; it was more of an obligation. I promised that I would avenge her death and we did. Kagome I am so sorry that I put you through all of that. But I wanted to ask you if you return the feelings that I have for you, if you would become my mate; my soul mate. So when we die our souls will be bound for eternity."

Kagome looked at him in awe. She couldn't believe it. He loved her and not Kikyo! She smiled at him and flung herself at him and hugged him. "Of course you silly puppy! I love you too and would love to be your mate!" Inuyasha's heart leapt for joy. He hugged her back as if she was a lifeline. Afraid that if he let go that she would disappear now that he had her. They loosened their hug to look into each other's eyes. They inched closer and their lips met with a passionate kiss that left them breathless.

***~*End Dream Sequence*~***

Inuyasha groaned when he was woken up by the damn jingle of his cell phone going off. He looked down at Kagome sleeping beside him. She had turned in her sleep and was cuddling against his chest with her arms around him. He tried to get up to retrieve the damn thing that kept on ringing but almost feel out of bed when he noticed that Kagome's legs were intertwined with his. He finally got out of bed and got his phone and answered not too friendly, "WHHHHAAAAAT?"

"Damn dude! You don't have to yell!" His friend Miroku was on the other line. He was going to kill him when he saw him again. Inuyasha growled back at him and Miroku continued. "Why weren't you in class today? I know you hate Business Economics with a damn passion but you never miss a class. You aren't sick are you?"

Inuyasha growled again but spoke this time. _'Yeah, I'm fucking__** sick**__ of you!'_ "Hold on Miroku." He looked over at Kagome and saw that she was still sleeping. He stepped out of his room and closed the door. "Okay talk."

"Ugh…? I asked you why you weren't in class. You sound like you just got up. It's 3:30 in the afternoon for Kami's sake! Is Kagome's insomnia contagious?"

'_You have no idea lecher…'_ "No… it's not. I just decided to skip today. Is that okay with you? Are you part of the secret school police that patrols campus for missing students?"

"No I'm not…. Do they really have that?..."

Inuyasha growled again getting angrier.

"Okay! Okay but I want to know why. Is it because you decided to fuck Kagome's brains out and you just regained consciousness or… was it the other way around?"

"MIROKU! You are such a hentai! I would never do that to her. And she's too innocent to do that. She blushes when she does the fucking laundry and has to fold_** my **_underwear!"

"Fine! Fine; forgive me. I'm just trying to have fun. But I know how you feel about her…" Inuyasha didn't say anything, just sighed. "Well I was just wondering if you guys had anything to do tonight. Sango and I are going to the carnival and we wanted to see if you two wanted to go?"

Inuyasha thought about it. "I have to ask Kagome but that sounds like fun. She didn't get much sleep last night, and she's sleeping now. I'll ask her when she wakes up. What time did you want to go?"

"Um… maybe around 5:30; 6:00. Do you think she'll be up?"

"If she isn't up, I'll get her up."

"Okay man. We can meet at the fairgrounds about 5:30."

"Yeah, see you then."

"Bye dude. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Miro…" He had already hung up. _'Damn lecher… I'll be sure to get him tonight… Okay Kags, time to get up.'_

Inuyasha entered his room and saw Kagome tangled up in his covers. He chuckled. He approached his bed and laid back down in front of her. She instinctively moved closer to his warmth and smiled in her sleep. He smiled wrapping his arms around her. They laid like that for a while until he deemed it time for them to get up and go meet their friends at the carnival. He looked down at the woman snuggled against his chest with her nose in the crook of his neck. He smiled but then it turned into a frown when he realized that he had to wake her from her contented sleep. He slowly caressed her cheek and cooed in her ear. "Kagome…Kagome…It's time to get up. If you don't get up now, you won't be able to sleep tonight." She shifted slightly and he made out a mumbled, 'nuh-uh.' He smirked. He moved his hand down to the bottom of her shirt and started going under it. He knew that she was very ticklish. "Okay Kags if you don't get up, you'll have to endure my tickle torture." He scraped his claws across her skin to make his threat clear. She jerked awake. He saw her blue eyes look into his amber. She stretched and smiled. She moved to give a chaste kiss. He kissed her back.

"So… You found me…" He smirked and moved on top of her.

"Yep I sure did. And what do I get for finding you?"

"This…" She pulled him down to press her lips to his. He hungrily kissed her back. Their kiss ended when air became vital. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"So why my room?" She stretched again and sighed.

"I dunno. Your bed smells great." She rolled onto her side and grabbed his pillow and took a big whiff. He laughed.

"Well why do that when you can just smell the real thing?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"So why did you wake me up?"

"Well Miroku invited us to go with him and Sango to the carnival in a few. I told him that we would go."

"That's fine. I could go for a funnel cake." He laughed again at her childish antics. He got up from on top of her and pulled her up. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. He completed the embrace when he hugged her back.

"Inu?"

"Hmm?..."

"Where is this going?" He looked down into her eyes and sighed.

"I don't know. But I want it to last as long as it can."

"Me too." He smiled and kissed her.

They made it to the carnival by six that night and spotted Miroku and Sango waiting for them at the gate. Sango had an angry glare on her face and Miroku was sporting a nice red handprint on his face. Inuyasha and Kagome just looked at each other and chuckled knowing what had happened between them. Miroku's 'cursed' hand and found its way to Sango's ass again. They walked up to their friends and said their hellos. "So your hand got you in trouble again I see." Inuyasha said poking at the marred flesh on his friend's cheek.

Miroku laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah I guess it did… So are you guys ready for some fun; carnival style?"

"Yep!" Then out of nowhere, Inuyasha hit Miroku upside his head.

"Ow! Inuyasha what the hell man?" Miroku yelled while holding his head.

"You know why letcher…" Inuyasha mumbled while crossing his arms.

"Heh-heh…" Miroku nervously laughed as he continued to rub his head. Inuyasha didn't know his own strength…

"O-o-okay…. Lets pay for our tickets and get some food! I'm starving!" Kagome said enthusiastically. Everyone laughed. Inuyasha held her hand as he paid for their tickets and made their way to the nearest food cart. Sango and Miroku both watched as their friends walk away from them hand in hand. "I wonder what's going on?"

"Well isn't it obvious my dear Sango… They're in love! And they've finally figured it out!"

Sango smiled at her boyfriend. "Miroku you are a hopeless romantic…"

"Yes I know. But you are in love with a hopeless romantic who is in love with that exquisite ass of yours." He said as his hand inched his way toward its prize.

Sango saw this coming, so she reached for the hand before it got there. "Look lecher, unless you want a matching set of handprints on that lovely face of yours I suggest you teach that 'cursed' hand of yours some manners…" With that she walked away to join her friends at the food stand.

"But Sango! It **IS** cursed!"

The next day was Saturday so they didn't leave the carnival until 12 midnight. Everyone had won prizes and ate their fill of junky carnival food. Inuyasha won Kagome a big stuffed dog that had white doggy ears like his; Kagome won a huge sword that looked like a fang for Inuyasha by shooting a bow and arrow at a target 100 yards away; Miroku won Sango a stuffed kitten that looked just like her cat Kirara when she was a kitten; and Sango won Miroku some prayer beads in his favorite color, purple.

Inuyasha and Kagome got home at one in the morning feeling very tired. Poor Kagome was almost sleepwalking she was so tired. So Inuyasha stopped her long enough to scoop her up and bound up the stairs to his room where he laid her down onto his bed and laid down beside her. He quickly fell asleep with her in his arms.

Six-forty-five rolled around and Kagome woke up. She groaned as she cursed her biological clock. She turned around to face her hanyou; only slightly startled that he was awake. She smiled as she tenderly reached up and kissed his lips. She eased back and looked up at him curiously.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as he eased back onto the covers. She looked at him weirdly. "What?" he asked.

She smiled. "What are you doing up? You're never up this early…"

He chuckled. "I just woke up and saw the most beautiful woman in the world. And I couldn't take my eyes off of her…" He watched her blush and covered herself with her hands. He chuckled again. He gently grabbed her hands and removed them from her very flustered face. "Don't hide; you're adorable when you blush…" He leaned down and placed a peck on her nose. Then he hugged her close to his chest; just loving the embrace.

Kagome sighed while smiling into his chest. She loved just laying here with him; it was so comforting. "So what do you want to do today? Semester's almost over but I really don't want to study for my exams…" She said, muffled against his chest.

He chuckled again kissing her against her neck, making her shiver. He smiled. "Well I can think of one thing_** we **_could do and it be would be _**great**_ for both of us…"

Kagome swiftly looked up into his amber pools. She saw the admiration in his eyes. She smiled and coyly moved her body closer to his; rubbing her warm sex against his growing manhood. Slithering her hand under his shirt, she started to stroke his sides. "What _**exactly**_ are you suggesting puppy…" She knew she was in for it when she called him that.

He growled back at her while getting on top of her, placing himself in between her partially spread legs, while holding her arms above her head. "I can show you how much of a _**dog**_ I am, bitch…" He said with a slight red hint to his eyes.

Kagome was about to protest with the name calling when he placed a searing kiss on her lips. All thoughts were quickly obliterated. Soon enough she kissed him back. Feeling his tongue trace her lips, she opened them and was invaded by his wicked appendage. Swirling and twisting, their tongues clashed against one another; trying to gain dominance. Kagome's arms were soon released from their captor. Her arms traced all of his muscles and dips of his body.

Moaning into her mouth, Inuyasha could hardly keep it together. Breaking the kiss, he quickly discarded the shirt he was wearing. His arms couldn't keep still after returning to his place above her. His hands found the edge of her shirt lifting it up some to explore her creamy skin.

She moaned and her movements jerked whenever he found a particular ticklish spot. She couldn't stand it, she was getting hot and the clothes_** had**_ to come off. "Hey no fair," she mumbled into his mouth. "I want my shirt off too; it's too hot…" She said while removing her shirt from her body.

Inuyasha was thrilled to have more of her silky skin exposed. He immediately started kissing his way down her body, starting at her jaw line. He licked, sucked and nipped across her neck and collarbone. His hands had been massaging her globes through her bra for a while now; but now, he deemed it ready for the next piece of clothing to be removed. Kagome agreed. She arched up enough for him to undo the clasp when…

'_**Riiiiiiiiiiiing…'**_ They both stopped to look at the phone now ringing on the desk across the room.

'_**Riiiiiiiiiiing…' **_Both looking at each other now, each asking, "Should we let it ring or should we answer it?"

'_**Riiiiiiiiiiiing…'**_ Inuyasha kissed her chastely while mumbling a sorry when he grabbed the phone. Walking out into the hall, he answered without looking at the ID. "Lecher, you'd better be dying or I will come over there now and kill you myself!" He said lividly.

"Now Inuyasha Tashio! That is NO way to speak to your sire!" His father said on the other line.

"Dad… I _**really**_ don't have the time to talk to you right now…" he said looking down at the very impressive bulge in his jeans.

"Son, I do not care, you promised to be here at the estate today! It would not bode well to let your mother down…" He said with slight fear.

"Dad, any other day I would _**gladly**_ come by, but I can't right now; I'm_** really**_ busy…" He said, hoping that his father got the hint.

He didn't. "Inuyasha; I expect you here by eleven. And if you want, bring that lovely roommate of yours… I'm sure she'd love the estate."

Inuyasha growled at his father. "12:30… That's the best I can do…"

"Eleven… So you'd better go take care of 'business' and get on the road. You have a long drive ahead of you…" Maybe he did get the hint…

"I hate you," Inuyasha mumbled.

"And I love you too, son. See you at eleven sharp…" He said a little bit too gleefully.

Inuyasha slammed his phone shut. "Damn it all to fucking hell!" He said a little bit too loudly. He looked down and noticed that his raging bulge had died. _'Well my friend, maybe some other day…_'

Kagome was laying there on his bed trying to get a hold of her emotions. She was very angry at whoever it was that had called. She hoped it wasn't Miroku, because she would kill him. She was about to go out in the hallway to see what was going on when Inuyasha came back into the room with a less than happy look on his face. "What's wrong?"

He sighed as he came up to her; sitting down on the edge of the bed, rubbing her arms that came around his neck. "I forgot that I told my family I would come visit them today… And they expect me there by eleven…"

"Oh" she said dejected. "Well I guess I'll let you get ready then…"

He chuckled. Getting up he reached for her, pulling her into his arms. "What you talking about wench… You're coming with me!"

Her eyes lit up. "Really? I can't wait to meet your parents!" Then she placed a frown on her face. "But what about, this morning?"

He pulled her chin up so that she was facing him. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. "We'll see what we can work out."

An hour and a half later they were in Inuyasha's car driving to Kyoto. Well actually, the western borders of Kyoto. That was where the Taisho estate resided; has been for hundreds of years. It had been remodeled many times; due to the advancement of electricity and centralized heating and air conditioning. It was mostly an Edo era mansion with a few modernized conveniences. Western style beds for one; no more futons scattered the bedrooms; and of course, running water and piping. The estate was surrounded by hundreds of acres of land. The house contained an east and west wing with five bedrooms in each wing. Inuyasha's parents had the eastern wing while he and his half brother, Sesshomaru resided in the western wing. The kitchen was a chef's playground. The best and most up to date appliances, always fully stocked to create even the wildest concoctions. Out back was one of his mother's favorite things about the estate; gardens filled with as many indigenous flowers as she could find.

Kagome heard a lot about the estate and couldn't wait to visit it. Inuyasha also told her to pack some clothes and a few necessities because they may stay the whole weekend. She was ecstatic; Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't so much so.

He loved his family, don't get him wrong but he could see what was going to happen before he even got there. His father would pull him aside and explain to him **again**, the importance of claiming a mate and helping with the company; his mother would want to know when she was going to have grand-pups and his brother…. Well he just hoped that his brother was out of the country…

Two and a half hours later, they pulled up at the estate. Kagome was floored at the sheer size of it. Inuyasha sighed as he exited the car. It was going to be a long weekend.

They walked into the home and were met by his father's personal assistant, Myoga. "Master Inuyasha; it is good to see you again."

"Whatever ya old flea… Just tell the old man that we're here…"

"Yes Master Inuyasha!" He said running away to do his master's bidding.

"Um Inuyasha? That was kind of mean ya know…"

"Old Myoga. He's used to it from me, he thinks nothing of it."

Kagome didn't look convinced but she'd let it fly… for now. Just then she heard a squeal from the kitchen. Turning her head she saw a woman in her late thirty's bounding up to them.

"Oh my boy! You've finally come home!" The woman ran up to Inuyasha and gave him a huge hug. One, almost squeezing the breath out of him…

"Mom! Cant…..Breath!"

"Oh!..." She immediately stopped. "I'm sorry dear! How was your trip?"

"Rushed…" He said putting down their luggage.

Either she was ignoring him or didn't hear him because she finally saw the other person there. "Oh! Who is the lovely lady?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm Kagome, Mrs. Tashio. I'm Inuyasha's roommate…" She said as she extended a hand to shake. She saw the older lady's eye bug out for a mere second.

"You're Kagome? My Inuyasha! She's way prettier than you described! I say you even missed some very key points! Like her hips; great for child bearing!"

"OOOKAY! That's enough Izayoi!" Came a booming voice from the hallway. Kagome stood there doing a marvelous rendition of a tomato. She saw a man come in that looked a lot like Inuyasha; same silver hair, same amber eyes and same bone structure. "Come Izayoi, I think the two would like to rest before dinner, eh?"

"Yeah we'll see you at dinner! Come on Kags I'll show you around!" Inuyasha said while grabbing the still red looking Kagome heading towards the stairs.

When they were gone, Toga spun Izayoi to him and glared at her. "What the hell woman? Not even a minute inside the manor and you had to bring up grand-pups?"

She smiled at her mate and patted him on the cheek. "Just having a bit of fun dear; now I'm going to see how dinner is fairing…" With that she walked away from her mate but stopped. "But you have to agree, she is beautiful Toga; I think we have a winner here. Inu's never brought a girl home before…"

Toga sighed as he looked up at the stairs where his son whisked the girl away to. "Yes Izy… I do believe you're right…"

"Okay… That was too awkward…." Kagome said as she was dragged up to the second floor of the manor.

"Sorry Kagome… I should've told you about my mom… It seems that with Sesshomaru being a jackass with an icicle up his ass, that my mom has fallen back on me to have all of the grand-pups…"

Kagome giggled. "Grand-pups?"

Inuyasha chuckled nervously as he turned down another hallway. "Yeah… um… that's what my family calls them…"

"I like it…" Kagome whispered as she came to his door.

Now it was his turn to turn into a tomato…

Inuyasha gave her the tour of the house being extra careful to steer clear of his parents. He showed her the kitchen, theatre room, the conference room where his father did almost all of his business at, the bedrooms, and the gardens, which she fell in love with immediately. Since it was still a few hours before dinner, they decided to walk one of the many trials that littered the property. Hand in hand they walked through the forest; enjoying the scenery and mostly the company. Coming upon a lake, Kagome squealed in delight; not caring if Inuyasha would see her, she pulled her clothes off till she was only in her underlings and splashed her way into the water.

Inuyasha just gawked at her. He didn't know if he should join her or turn around and let her have her fun…

"Come on Inuyasha! The water's great; not too hot not too cold!" Well he guessed that the choice was made for him…

With that he stripped down to his boxers only to look up and see Kagome dive under the water. He smirked. He pulled his boxers off and left them on the shore. Wading into the water, he got in enough water to cover his hips when Kagome resurfaced.

Splashing her hair back she looked over to see him come into the water and smile. She waited for him to approach her but suddenly she got an idea. Smirking at the hanyou she dived under the water and swam away from him.

Inuyasha saw her dive under again and swam to where she was. A few minutes later she resurfaced about ten feet away. He lightly swam to her and she waited this time. She smirked at him again and he chuckled. "And what are you up to?"

She found his hand under the water and laced her fingers with his. "Oh… Nothing…" She pulled him to her and planted a searing kiss on his lips. A little shocked at her forwardness, he didn't respond at first; but that didn't last long. The grazed his hand across her naked breasts and found that her nipples had already pebbled due to the chill of the lake; moaning at the feel of him touching her in places she only dreamed about. Soon he found his arms around her bottom lifting her up. She quickly enclosed her legs around his waist; inadvertently placing her wet, naked sex onto his equally naked manhood; snaking her arms around his neck, combing her hands through his silky strands.

She gasped at the feeling. It was pure bliss. _'So he wants to play does he?'_ So she did what any other sneaky college girl would do; she started grinding her wetness onto him.

He just about lost it. _'So she got rid of all of her underlings eh? Well lets see what she'll do when I do this…'_ He gripped her hips and pulled her up enough to get his manhood to stop at her entrance. Gasping again she looked into his eyes, questioning him. He looked into her lust filled eyes asking silently if it was okay? Would she be mad or regret this later? Would she know the gravity of the situation if they'd continue? All of his insecurities melted away when she reached up pulling him into a kiss that seemed to say everything she wanted. She was okay with it and no, she wouldn't regret anything that they had done. He joined in the kiss saying with it all of the love he had for her that he couldn't say out loud. He gripped her hips and started to push himself in when…

"Inuyasha! Kagome! It's time for dinner!" It was his father…

They stopped and looked at each other… Could this really be happening? They asked each other with their eyes. Turning slightly, sure enough, there was Inuyasha's father and mother on the shore looking at them with an all knowing look on their faces. It was then that they noticed that his father had two big sized towels in his arms and Izy had gone and folded their clothes and was holding them securely against her bosom.

Kagome, embarrassed again, hid her face into the hanyou's chest; wanting very much right now to be hiding in a corner waiting for death to consume her. Inuyasha on the other hand was livid! Twice! Twice had his father interrupted their 'sessions!' And he just about had enough of it!

"Oh Toga honey? Do you think that we should let them be? I mean we definitely interrupted something…" Izy said with mirth and fake concern.

"Of course not! We've been planning for our son to come to the manor for months! I'm not about to let him squander a fabulous meal for frivolities in the lake! Now Inuyasha; I expect you back at the manor in five minutes! You can plant your seed in her womb later!"

The two college students were speechless! Did they really just hear them right? They looked at each other in shock!

"Am I clear you two?" Toga called again with a grand smile on his face; trying to sound serious when all he wanted to do was die laughing…

"Yes Sir!" They both called. Kagome left the warmth of his embrace to slide down to the lake's floor. Inuyasha kissed her again sweetly, silently saying that he was sorry, once again, that his parents interrupted. He turned around and started heading back to shore with a less than nice look on his face.

Toga saw his son wading back to shore; he was having too much fun with this! He threw one of the towels at his son, watching as he caught it. "Having fun son?"

Inuyasha growled at his sire. "Twice! Twice you old man! Don't you have anything else to do besides ruin my time with Kagome?"

Toga just smiled then frowned. "I'm not that old pup! And besides its better this way…"

"How? How the fuck is this better?"

"Well dear, the lake it's not very sanitary… Don't want her mating mark to get infected…." His mother said with a smile on her face.

Toga saw the other occupant coming out of the water and threw the other towel to her and turned to give her some privacy. "Okay you two… five minutes…" With that he took his wife's hand and led her back to the manor. As soon as they were out of hearing range, they laughed their asses off. "Really? The lake not being sanitary? That's one of the purest water on the estate!"

Izayoi laughed again. "Well it made him stop, did it not? Besides, a bed is so much better… especially for the woman…"

"Hmm I guess you're right…" Then a thought occurred to him. "Say mate? When was the last time we had a romp in the lake?"

She smiled again. "It's been a while dear. At least two or three years…"

Toga flashed her his grin that showed off his fangs. "I say we give the pup and his intended some** much** needed privacy tonight and we go have some fun…" The thought alone making his blood boil.

Izy sauntered up to her mate and kissed him passionately but pulled back as soon as he got into it. "I like that idea very much mate… Just remember to bring the chocolate; I'm in the mood for s'mores…"

"But my dear… The chocolate syrup is way more fun…" He whispered huskily in her ear.

She moaned as his voice traveled down her spine. "That's what I meant…"

Soon enough everyone was at the dining table eating their fill of the wondrous buffet that the cooks had prepared. Idle conversation took place; nothing really interesting was brought up. Toga and Izy asked Kagome about her past and family. They asked them both how school was going and how their friends were; not once did grand-pups and mating come up in the conversation.

Dinner was over and everyone retired for the night. Kagome and Inuyasha went to his room. "So what to do now? Its only nine o'clock."

He let his mind wander only for a moment… _'No way am I letting them interrupt again…'_ "We can watch a movie…"

Not exactly what she wanted to hear but as long as she with him she didn't mind. "Okay…"

Kagome woke up again, it was very dark outside and the menu screen from the movie kept playing over and over again. She groaned as she got up turning the tv off. Finding her way to the bathroom she relieved herself. Glancing at her phone that was in her pocket of her jeans, it read: "12:57." Groaning again she walked back to the bed, climbing under the covers, hoping to fall back asleep; eventually. She heard movement to her left and glanced sideways to look into the eyes of her hanyou. She smiled. He moved the covers off their forms and straddled her prone form. "Inuyasha?" She called.

He looked down into her eyes and slowly brought his hand up to graze the side of her face lovingly with his fingers. He lowered himself onto his arms, locking her in. Nuzzling her cheek with his nose she sighed at the feeling. "Kiss me," he commanded. She did as she was told; claiming his lips with her own. The kiss became heated very quickly. It wasn't long after that their clothes were gone and they were naked like earlier that day. Her hot and bothered, breathing heavily and very wet. Him standing proud waiting to plunder all she had to offer.

Nothing was said as he spread her legs seating himself against her weeping sex. She gasped again as his hardened flesh grazed her clit, making her moan in delight. She heard him groan above her. He looked up into her eyes again, asking for the okay. She noticed a faraway look in his eyes but was too far gone to really pay attention to it; she nodded her head. He leaned on top of her, kissing her again; keeping her mind away from the inevitable. Soon she was taken away to paradise with his lips. Seeing that she was otherwise preoccupied, he plunged in; covering her whines with his mouth, hopefully taking her mind off the pain.

She nudged him a few minutes later to continue. He trailed hot, lazy kisses down the column of her throat as he started to move again. Her mind was clouded again as pleasure took over. Her hands came up from her sides to stroke him as he worked. Feeling his muscles tighten and relax made her so much hotter. Feeling something tighten within her stomach she wanted it faster. "Faster! Harder!" She called; he grunted in response. Soon the bed was rocking and she was matching his movements with her hips. The feeling tightened even more and she felt that spring about to explode. "Oh Inuyasha! Don't stop! I'm coming! INUYASHA!" She exploded onto his cock making him double his efforts.

Inuyasha was waking into his surroundings. He was having the best, most believable dream ever. He was finally mating Kagome and he was going to mark her in the end. He heard her scream his name as he was dreaming but then things turned more real than he imagined. He looked down into the blue eyes of his mate and saw that she was in the thoroughs of passion with him still deep within her. He stopped only for a moment to comprehend what was going on when his instinct told him to continue. He could feel her clinching muscles of her womb milking his cock but he continued to pound into her.

Kagome was coming down from her orgasm when he suddenly stopped. She looked up and found his eyes in awareness also a shocked almost scared look on his face. She turned scared for a moment; did he regret it? She saw him close his eyes then and began to move within her again. She was overcome by the sensitivity of everything and began to peak again. "Oh Inu! Please don't stop; I'm coming again!"

This time he leaned down and began to kiss and nip the side of her neck. "That's right baby… You want my seed don't you?" He said huskily into her ear as he prepared her neck for his mark.

Kagome stilled for a second. _ 'That's the first time he's talked…'_ She groaned as his dirty talk made her hotter. She moaned again as his rough tongue lapped at her neck. _'Oh Kami!'_ "Yes…" she moaned.

He smirked as he picked up the speed where now all she could do was hold on for the ride. "Yeah baby! I want you to take my seed and become my mate… You want it too don't you?"

"Yes!" she screamed as her coil wound tighter; coming closer to the end.

"You want your stomach heavy with my pup don't you?" He nibbled on her ear grazing the lobe with his fang. _'Dear Kami her blood is sweet! I'm almost there!'_ "Scream it Kagome! Say you want it! Come for me!"

"Yes Inuyasha! I want it all! Make me come! Oh YES! INUYASHA!" Her spasming muscles clutched him so tight that he only thrusted twice more before spilling into her waiting womb; grabbing her hips closer to him, roaring as he came to his high. Sinking his fangs into neck marking her as his, they were both filled with euphoria yet again; their orgasms spanning minutes instead of seconds.

Their breathing was sporadic and labored. He lapped lazily at her mark, sending shocks of deliciousness down to her still quivering core. She moaned as he groaned at the feeling. Turning her head she looked into his eyes and smiled at him. "That was… wow!" He chuckled bringing her closer for another kiss. "So what brought all of this on? Not that I'm complaining…"

He smiled but then frowned slightly; looking away he asked, "Would you believe me if I told you that it started as a dream and ended in reality?"

Confused for a minute she started to ask what he meant, then it dawned on her. The faraway look! Did that mean he was… "You mean to tell me that you were asleep and woke up in the middle of it?" She asked almost screaming at him.

He winced at the loudness. He could only nod.

She couldn't believe it! Their first time together and he didn't remember it! This was just great! "So did you mean to mark me or do you regret it now that you know that it's real?"

He turned on her and started thrusting again since he never slipped out of her. Gasping she closed her eyes and tried not to moan. "I'm serious! Stop that! You're not helping the situation out at all!"

He chuckled. Leaning down to her mark he licked it again. This time a big moan escaped her throat as an orgasm started to creep down her spine again. "Yes I _**was **_asleep for_**half**_of the mating… I woke up after your first orgasm. So I did mark you intentionally and I would never regret what I did with the woman I love…"

Kagome snapped open her eyes to gaze at him. He gazed back with all the love that he could muster. He leaned down again, kissing her as he picked up the speed of his thrusts. "I love you Kagome Higurashi…"

She started peaking again and started to lick and nip at his neck. "And I love you Inuyasha Tashio…" He picked up the speed again and knew they were close again. No screaming was made but groans and moans were made. They reached their peak once again, this time Kagome growing fangs and marking Inuyasha as hers.

Soon after they lay sleeping in his bed, covers lay haphazardly around them as they slept in each other's arms. This was the first time that Kagome slept after 6:45 in a very long time…


	2. Epilouge

Kagome woke up and took in her surroundings. She was lying in a very comfy bed with a warm body snuggling up behind her. Then she remembered the previous night; she waking up, Inuyasha coming onto her, the two of them mating, she finds out that he _sleep-fucked_ through half of it… She had to chuckle at that! Just then she felt Inuyasha's arm around her middle squeeze her in an embrace and realized he was awake. She turned around to face him and saw that he had awareness in his eyes and smiled. "So, do anything important last night?" She said with mirth.

He chuckled and straddled her prone body. "No not really… Just fucked and mated the girl of my dreams…" With that he claimed her lips and body once again.

Toga and Izy were sitting on the patio when Inu and Kagome joined them. They sat down with the elder couple and enjoyed the nice day that Kami blessed them with. "So have a good night sleep then? It's almost lunch time…" Toga asked the two, knowing exactly what happened last night. The younger of the two turned scarlet as Myoga called for lunch.

Lunch was over and nothing else was said about the night prior. "Hey Kagome, you want some ice cream? Kari, our cook, makes the best homemade strawberry ice cream…"

"Sure Inu I'll come and help you." She got up and they made their way to the kitchen. A few minutes later, Inu came back in and asked his parents that were currently in the lounge reading, "Hey do you guys have any chocolate syrup?"

This time, it was Toga and Izy turning into tomatoes…


End file.
